


I Watch Him Sleep

by Evils Hero (bookrat)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 07:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3842412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookrat/pseuds/Evils%20Hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond’s thoughts about a sleeping Estel who is newly brought to Rivendell and lays cradled in his mother's arms.  Drabble and a half written for the ‘Confessions to the Sleepless Night’ challenge, courtesy of Vistula the Dunedain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Watch Him Sleep

                            **_I Watch Him Sleep_**

I watch him sleep.  He lies quietly now, fast asleep in his mothers arms, just as she sleeps, exhaustion finally defeating her.  Earlier he was restless and fretted; his new surroundings and the many new people unsettling him, but now he is calm again.  
Estel I name him now, Hope, until the time comes to reveal his true name and person.  It is strange to think that this tiny mortal babe is our hope for the future, strange that I should know what I know and see him both as he is and as he will be.  So much potential in so small and fragile a thing.  Despite myself, already I am fond of him and I know I will love him as I loved my sons and daughter.  
He lies quietly now, as I watch him sleep and envy him his peaceful slumber, knowing as I do that it will not last.  Perhaps because I know this, I watch him sleep.  


Evo


End file.
